Dirty little war tricks
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: Pirate Alice, delinquent Alice. She knew how to twist his arm; his temptress, passionate and filthy and he was completely at her mercy... The re-write of SpUK fanfiction: She is the sun. Semi!Nyotalia, human names used.


This is the re-write of SpUK fanfiction: She is the fire for the 459th anniversary of the marriage of Mary I and Phillip II.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Human names used. Nyotalia.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

_25__th__ July 1554_

_Gardiner (Mary's chancellors) palace_

_The Wedding reception of Queen Mary I of England and King Phillip II of Spain and Portugal_

Alice was beautiful; her hair shone in fiery gold flicks around her pale cheeks. She was the walking personification of passion in the form of a young lady looking no older than twenty and Antonio's eyes followed her with a sort of smug satisfaction as she was forced by the icy glare of Queen Mary, to bow in front of his… no, their king. _Their_ king, the thought made his eyes flash.

It was a simple audience, a standing ovation of his tactical war move; success in marrying into the British Empire and Alice had scrubbed up well for it. She had always been in cute, but desperately trying not to frown in irritation at the proper event that forced her for the first time in centuries to hang up her sword and wipe the dirt from her cheeks, was another thing entirely. He felt a heat prickling in his cheeks as he watched her, eyes growing darker as his eyes trailed up the delicate lace of her dress.

The Briton took to dancing, almost giggling as their eyes met; it was as if she could read his mind but that was a stupid thought, he had to remind himself as he shook his head. He knew she was a beauty behind her ratty pirate locks and soot dusted skin but never this mesmerising… not even on the seas, the main battle ground.

Alice was breaking him down and down to the level of all the other fools around them gazing at her with pink cheeks and drooling mouths. Eyes were caught with hers, her hair flicked over her shoulders, her lip caught between her pearly teeth. His discreetly licked his lips.

Pirate Alice, delinquent Alice. She knew how to twist his arm; his temptress, passionate and filthy and he was completely at her mercy. Again, he visibly shuddered; his want and his will stormed in his head and he found even harder not to let it show. No, pretty little Alice, baby Alice as she gnashed her teeth at passers-by who glanced her way. Cheeks blushed with rage, just like… delinquent Alice with sword in hand and cocky smirk growing on her cheeks as the metal dug into his neck; on his knees before her. Same blush, same eyes… same glow.

Those thoughts battled as he finally he took her hand from King Philip; head bowed slightly in respect as his other hand snaked around her waist. His majesty the king, too human and small to comprehend the tension; it floated of his head on naïve air. Fire shot through his fingers the moment he touched her, it made them tingle and his other hand balled against his side, fingers twitching in his hand.

Her eyes widened with a kind of innocent excitement, eyes peaked up at him from under her golden eyelashes like she was just a girl stood in his arms so much like his Lovina yet a soft, shrill laugh come from her throat, and the little girl turned back into a rogue with a sword. The delusion was truly shattered then. After all the time and lands that had separated them, they were finally back together and she was his once more. He held a smug smile when she glazed down at his hand, trying to hide a small smile behind an angry glare.

"Miss Kirkland." He uttered with a bowed head, looking up at her from under his lashes as she had done so much to him as he lead her into the dance. It was enough to make any girl swoon. Any girl… but her.

Sharp tongue, sharp eyes; her hands tugged at his as she took the lead, steps speeding up to knock him of guard, unsuccessfully. "That's Captain to you."

Smirking, Antonio fought back and spun her away fast only to throw her back against his chest. Had wanted her the moment he had seen her and it was driving him mad. His hands were so close to what could be his. His hands fit against her so well, his lips against her throat and lips… He blinked, snapping himself out of the daydream before it had begun. "Don't try me Miss Kirkland. You have no idea what I could do to you." His smile darkened still, licking his lips discreetly.

Alice spun out again and she stamped her foot like a spoiled child when she came to a stop in front of him; hair in disarray and sweat sliding down her face, she grabbed Antonio's neck tie with a malice look, heart racing. "Try me and I will show you were I hid my dagger".

He looked down at her hand around his throat and his, hand gripping her wrist in a painful grip. His eyes narrowed, and her teeth bore as if to tear out his throat. He smirked; gently he let his fingers stroke down her cheek and jawline. "In front of your king? How disrespectful." Her flesh was soft under his rough skin, he placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. It was a tease, a sip of wine when he couldn't afford the bottle. The kiss lingered, he didn't want to pull away.

It made her whimper, chewing her lip till she felt blood trickle down her chin. "Only for you" she grabbed his hair and in spite of the rough action, placed a chaste kiss on his lips, soft to begin with but getting harsher within seconds as their passionate for war took over.

With arms around her waist, he trembled again, lips not leaving hers "Allie…" Antonio took a deep breath, practically panting as he strived to get air in his lungs, brushing back the Britons sweaty locks with the back of his trembling hand "…I want to love you."

Her eyes flickered open, break coming in shallow as a hand which had made her wrist raw strayed to her hair, tangling at the back of it so delicately.

Alice stared up, soft giggle on her lips, mouth ajar enough for her tongue to swipe up the blood on her lip. "I want you to love me so hard you choke on it."

Pirate Alice, delinquent Alice. She knew how to twist his arm; his temptress, passionate and filthy but for once it became so clear: He was not just completely at her mercy, she was completely as his.

"Choke on it and your dirty little war tricks."

The hand tightened her hair. She twitched in his grip. "Only for you."

* * *

Thanks for reading x


End file.
